


Wings of Silver, Hearts of Gold.

by QueenSairai



Category: Supernatural, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, and add flight, and people being unjust, and songs, and stuff, and wings, just read the summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSairai/pseuds/QueenSairai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Librarians get there first and know something the hunters don't.<br/>The hunters save the Librarians and know something the Librarians don't.<br/>My original species is what the hunters don't know.<br/>How to deal with Bobby is what the Librarians don't know.<br/>Fluff, Adventure, and Large Arguments!(over whether Ezekiel or Dean is cooler)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm if someone can comment and tell me how to add pictures, that would be great.

Ezekiel carefully guided the lockpick into the lock. He wanted to see what Cassandra was hiding in Jenkins' workshop. Not even Jenkins was allowed in! She was always inside working during the day, and now that everyone was sleeping it was the perfect chance. The lock clicked once, twice, three times, and he put his hand on the doorknob. And then, of course, his plan went wrong.  
He heard pages flapping softly behind him, and a familiar golden glow compelled him to turn around. When he saw what it was he sighed and relocked the door. (Only world-class thieves can do this) He then went to wake the others and get a snack.  
***  
Dean woke up slowly. He felt the warmth of Cas beside him. There was someone banging on the door. Dean wanted to sleep.  
"Go away."  
"I found a case for us. Something interesting this time!"  
"Who are you, Sherlock Holmes? Go away I'm sleeping and it's warm."  
There is a pause.  
"Cas is there, huh?" Sam asks, and Dean can almost see him smirking.  
"Shut up."  
Sam laughs and walks back into the living room. Dean got out of bed looking like grumpy cat and put on his dark green shirt. Cas rolled so he was horizontally on the bed, facing Dean.  
"Can I come?" He asks in a gravelly voice.  
"Not if it is... interesting. Stay out of trouble." He kisses Cas on the head and leaves the room. Cas pouts and falls back asleep.


	2. In which everyone is SO CONFUSED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the chapters are going to be short

Eve, Flynn, Cassandra, Ezekiel, and Stone gathered around the clippings book.  
"'Unseen Girls Cry, Sing, In Woods' 'Fifth Person To Come Out Of Woods Insane' There is some connection. We have to go to Mill Valley to figure this out," Cassandra looked worried.  
Jenkins set up the door. "Finally the annex to myself again."  
Ezekiel was the first through the door, munching on some potato chips. Jacob grabbed his special axe and stepped through behind. Cassandra stepped into the workshop and came out with something covered in cloth, looking scared, just as Flynn stepped through. Eve let Cassandra go first, stepping through right after.  
Jenkins opened a book he had just begun reading.

***

Dean and Sam went over the information on the case which Sam had looked up on his computer.  
"So we've got girls singing in an unknown language, and then proceeding to cry loudly. We've got people going to find them and coming back insane. We have two voices singing mainly, but only one girl went missing in the area.We also have deleted records of a second girl that no one remembers." Sam analyzed.  
"Ok, and... Where is this all happening?" Dean raised an eyebrow tiredly.  
"Um... A town called Mill Valley. It's not far, actually. Maybe an hour or two?"  
"Should Cas come too then?"  
Sam shrugged. "Sure."


	3. Only solution I can think of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, This is the pdf with everything I've done so far. Hope you like it.

https://drive.google.com/file/d/0ByHBcAHl7l1jeTZ5SEhwR1ZvN1U/view?usp=sharing


	4. A trip to the Library

I'm sorry, but I won't be able to finish this.  
Personal reasons.  
If anyone wants to finish it, comment and I'll tell you somehow privately what I was planning to do with the story.  
I might pick it back up, but...

When you are writing a story about you and the one you are dating.... :(


End file.
